Dreams of You
by Kelsismom
Summary: This is a continuation from the movie Dear Frankie. This is my first fanfiction. Weeks after reading Frankie's letter, Lizzie still thinks of the stranger and ponders what may lay ahead...
1. Chapter 1

DREAMS of YOU

Author's note: I'm a fan of this movie and explored different endings. I have taken liberties with it and do not own it or any of its original characters. Please read and review. It's my first fanfiction! Also I'm no expert on Scottish accents. I only use the accent when characters are speaking.

Chapter 1

Lizzie Morrison awoke to a loud knocking on her door. Groggily, she squinted at the clock and saw it was past midnight. _Good God,_ she thought, _who could that be at this hour? Maybe Marie?_ Lizzie quickly got a robe on and rushed to the front door so Frankie and her mother would not awaken.

Lizzie wiped the sleep from her eyes and stood in front of the door.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Lizzie." Lizzie gasped as the man's voice spoke. "Please open the door."

Lizzie could feel her heart begin to pound in her chest. Could it really be him? Lizzie opened the door to reveal the handsome stranger standing there panting as though he'd been running for miles. She gaped at him.

"What are ..." Words failed Lizzie as the stranger's eyes bore into hers. There was so much she wanted to ask, so much to say.

The stranger's eyes were filled with longing. "I couldn't help it, Lizzie. I know we had a business arrangement but…" He looked down at the ground as though it would give him the right words and into her eyes again. "I just couldn't stop thinking about you...and Frankie."

Lizzie stared at him not knowing what to say. She smiled at this man whom she would be eternally grateful for his kindness. She only stood there wordlessly.

The stranger leaned into her and pulled her into his embrace. He slowly lowered his face to hers and kissed an urgent kiss on her soft lips. Lizzie, finally recovering from shock, returned the kiss, and recalled the one they had shared weeks ago that had still haunted her.

"Ma? He's back?" Frankie asked excitedly.

Lizzie pulled from the embrace and looked quizzically at Frankie.

"Are ya here ta stay?" Frankie asked the stranger.

With a loud gasp, Lizzie sat up in her bed still stuck in between her dream world and reality.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Thanks so much for your reviews! It is very encouraging to know that this story is being read. I've revised the accent although, I must admit that I can't bring myself to eliminate it altogether because for me it was part of the charm of the movie.**

Chapter 2

Lizzie absently poured herself some coffee with a small smile on her face. She was a little bemused still from her dream. Hearing her son speaking just as any other boy made her both joyful and then a little sad at the same time. Then to think about the stranger again...well, she just wasn't ready to admit that she missed him.

"Lizzie!" her mom called to her jarring her from her thoughts.

"What?" Lizzie replied.

"Wha's with you, Lizzie? Good God, you've got yer head in the clouds!" Lizzie gave her a blank stare. "I've called yer name 3 times and you just stand there with that smile on yer face."

Lizzie started to feel her cheeks redden. "Tis nothing, Ma." She turned away to fetch another cup. "I just had 'nother dream where Frankie was speaking again." She purposely left out the part about the stranger. Lizzie took a quick look around for Frankie. "This time, Ma, he spoke like any other boy."

"I see. Well I've told ya before, Lizzie, ta encourage the boy ta speak. 'Specially now that there are no more letters to…"

"Good morning, Frankie," Lizzie interrupted her mother. Frankie had no trouble reading lips.

Frankie signed 'good morning' back to both women. The nine-year-old took his seat at the table and watched the tense body language between his mother and nana. They were always in disagreement about something. He couldn't help notice that the conversation ceased as soon as he walked in. Frankie stood from the chair to fetch a bowl and cereal and tried not to feel that he was left out of their communications for the hundredth time. He grabbed a spoon and sat at the table again. While he ate he began to wish again that it could be easy to speak and be heard. If only he could convey every feeling and thought as others did.

"Did ya study for yer spelling test today, Frankie?" Lizzie signed and spoke.

"Aye," Frankie simply signed.

Lizzie glanced up at the clock. "Goodness will ya look at the time? Marie's expecting me at the chip shop." Lizzie gave Frankie a quick peck on the cheek.

"By the way, Lizzie, the phone should be hooked up by end of today," Nell quickly informed her.

"Us having a phone, imagine that. Well, I've gotta go. Have a good day in school, Frankie. I know you'll do well on yer test. See ya when school's out."

Frankie smiled at his mother, gave her a nod, and watched her leave the room.

**

* * *

**

Marie watched Lizzie wipe the same table endlessly.

"Lizzie, wha's with you?" Marie asked her curiously.

"Wha?" Lizzie snapped out of her thoughts.

"Sorry ta interrupt you, Lizzie, but wha's with you?"

"Nothing is with me, Marie. Geez. Wha is with everyone today?" Lizzie snapped.

"Well Lizzie, tis just that you've been wiping that there table fer ten minutes," Marie told her.

Lizzie looked down at the table, her eyes finally. With a look of embarrassment she turned her eyes sheepishly back to Marie.

"Sorry Marie, I guess my mind's somewhere else today." Lizzie desperately wanted to question Marie about her brother but didn't trust her feelings enough yet.

"Have ya ever had recurring dreams?"

"Not since I was a wee child, Lizzie."

Lizzie walked behind the counter and joined her in cleaning up. "Well, for the past week I've been having the same dream and I can't get it out of my mind."

"If you tell me about it, maybe you'll stop having it."

Lizzie silently rejected that idea quickly enough. Instead she grabbed a clean rag to wipe the countertop.

Marie looked questioningly at Lizzie with one eyebrow raised. "Lizzie?"

"Tis nothing, Marie." Lizzie stared off into space. "Nothing more than wishful thinking."

"I see." Marie felt deflated. She hoped that Lizzie would want to share more with her.

"So...Lizzie...have you thought of yer next move?"

Interesting choice of words, Lizzie thought. "Actually, Marie, I don't have any plans for moving. I like it here. Frankie likes it here." Marie nodded with a smile. "We've been moving...moving and running fer so long." Lizzie stopped. She felt tears well up in her eyes. "For so long, since Frankie was just a wee boy…" she trailed off as she felt a lump form in her throat. She willed herself to stop being so emotional.

Marie took Lizzie's hand and squeezed it. "Ya don't have ta run anymore."

Lizzie sobbed and Marie hugged her. Lizzie finally allowed herself to cry on Marie's shoulder. Her emotions had been pent up for so long. Those six words were certainly true although until Marie had voiced them did Lizzie actually feel like she was free.

She and Frankie were finally free.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The colors in the sky were brilliant. The orange, red, and yellow reflected off the ocean waves. The seagulls circled the sky. It was very peaceful.

She wore a long, white dress and looked happier than I've ever seen her. She looked at him and spoke words of sharing a life together and till death do us part.

He wore a black tuxedo and placed a ring on her finger. I'll never forget the way he looks at her just now.

Marie looked like she was on the verge of tears standing next to her. Nana is crying, if you can imagine that. At least they are happy tears. Even Catriona is crying. Girls seem to cry about everything.

After he said his vows to her, he looked back at me and winked. As I looked out at all the guests I'm thinking that we're going to be a real family. Ma, Da, Nana, and me. Nana catches my eye, smiles, and blows me a kiss.

I'm happy that I can hear their words being exchanged…that I can hear the music playing. I can hear all the clapping from the guests.

I'm proud that I gave my ma away to this man who will be the only father I will know. I know that he loves us and won't hurt us.

"...man and wife...You may kiss the bride." The words bring me back to the here and now. I followed the happy bride and groom and try to dodge the rice. I'm not successful, though because I feel something irritating in my eye. As I'm walked down the aisle I furiously rub at my aching eye. Catriona's eyes met mine and she stopped me.

"Frankie? Are ya okay?" Catriona is signing to me. I sign back to her that I can hear her perfect. Still she says, "Frankie?" She had a puzzled look on her face. I continued rubbing my eye. "Frankie?"

"Frankie?"

I turned over in my bed and saw my ma who had been shaking my shoulder to wake me up. "Time ta get up now, Frankie, you'll be late fer school."

I sighed. This was one of those perfect dreams where you get everything you want and then well…you wake up.

Time to get up…every day is a new day and brings new hope.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N_ **_Thanks to the reviewers for their kind words ._

Chapter 4

**Later that day.**

"Hello?"

"Yes, hello, is this Mrs. Morrison speaking?"

"That's right."

"This is Miss Mackenzie, Frankie's teacher."

"Hello, Miss Mackenzie, is everything alright?"

"Ya see, Mrs. Morrison, if ya have a minute, I'd like to talk with ya about Frankie."

"Alright. What seems ta be the trouble?"

"I was wondering if everything was okay at home, ya see, Frankie's work has been suffering. He's been doing poorly on his tests past few weeks. I know Frankie is a wee smart boy. I notice sometimes he's just been staring off into space. Today I couldn't get his attention at all."

"I see, Miss Mackenzie. You've caught me quite by surprise. I didn't see any of this. Ya see, just a couple of weeks ago, Frankie's father passed away and…"

"I see, Mrs. Morrison. Say no more. I didn't mean to pry. I like Frankie very much…and well, I was just concerned."

"I understand, Miss Mackenzie. Thank you fer yer call. I'll talk to Frankie straightaway."

"Yer welcome, and if you have any questions, please feel free to call."

"Thank you, Miss Mackenzie. Bye."

Lizzie hung up the phone and took a deep breath. She didn't see this coming. But how could his father's passing not affect him? It had certainly affected her although mostly with relief, she thought, feeling a little guilty about it. She had a long talk with Frankie after reading his letter and explained the truth to him. Although she did suspect that would not be the last talk they would have about it.

Lizzie paced around her kitchen. She glanced at the clock noticing that Frankie would be home any minute.

Nell casually walked in. "Who was that on the phone?" She sat at the table and lit up a cigarette.

"It was Frankie's teacher, Ma," she replied worriedly, her hands knotted and her feet still pacing about the floor.

"What's got ya all wound up, Lizzie?" Nell asked her daughter, exhaling a puff of smoke.

"Frankie's teacher says he's not doing so well at school lately."

Nell raised an eyebrow. "Really? What else did she say?" She wondered if now was the time.

"She also says that he's been staring off into space." Lizzie's voice started to shake.

"I see," she simply replied, taking another drag of her cigarette.

"Yah see? Ma, how can ya be so calm about it?" Lizzie started to unravel pacing behind her mother now and gesturing wildly at her.

"Just calm down, Lizzie." She put out her cigarette and took Lizzie's hand. "I think there's something I have to show ya."

Lizzie's eyes widened. She wondered about Davey's picture. "Well, what is it then?"

"Two days ago, when I was emptyin out the trash in Frankie's room, I found this." Nell took a crumpled piece of paper that she had hid away carefully in her purse and handed it to Lizzie.

"What is this?" Lizzie looked puzzled at the sheet of paper and read:

Dear Friend,

I hope you are well. I keep wanting to write letters because it is a habit of mine. I know you'll never get this because Ma said we'll probably not see you again. I've been having a hard time at school lately. I keep thinking about my da. Ma told me what he did. My best friend, Catriona says she would hate her da if he did that. I told her I couldn't hate him. I didn't even know him. Now he's gone. I know he cared about me though. I had lots of fun with you those two days and am hoping that soon you will come back and spend more time with us. You want to know something? I think Ma kind of fancies you too. Write back if you like.

Your Friend,

Frankie

Tears ran down Lizzie's eyes. Lizzie didn't really know how this was all affecting him. The only way he felt he could reach out was to write the man a letter- a letter the stranger would never receive. Lizzie folded the crumpled letter and stowed it away in her pocket when she heard the door open. It was Frankie. Quickly she wiped the tears from her face and smiled brightly as Frankie walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Frankie, how was school?"

"Aye, Frankie, how was school today?" Nell and Lizzie were both smiling at Frankie in a way he found very odd.

Frankie signed 'fine' and opened up the refrigerator to get some juice.

He was reaching for a cup while Lizzie and Nell just shrugged at each other, neither knowing what to say next.

Frankie sat at the table drinking his juice when Lizzie asked, "How did you do on yer test today?"

Frankie shrugged his shoulders and then looked away. Lizzie tapped him on the shoulder.

"Look Frankie, I think we need ta talk." Lizzie brought some cookies back to the table and sat down.

"All right then, _I_ need ta do some laundry," Nell announced and then hurriedly left the kitchen.

"Miss Mackenzie called me today. She was very concerned about ya."

Frankie tried to interrupt but stopped.

"She says you've not been doing well on yer tests." Frankie looked down and folded his arms. Lizzie tapped on Frankie and said, "Frankie, I'm not mad at you."

She watched her son curiously as he unfolded his arms. "I just want ta know what's going on in that head of yers," she told him pointing to his head.

Frankie's body slumped as he looked at his mother. She loved him he knew, but how could he explain what he was feeling?

Frankie signed to her. 'I've been thinking about Da. I've been thinking about lots of things."

"Okay, Frankie, go on. Let's talk about it. What have ye been thinking?"

"I've been wondering how much like my dad I am…or will be."

Lizzie gave him a frightened look. She had never thought of Frankie as anything but gentle and caring. She did not care for the idea of her son inheriting Davey's unfavorable traits. Lizzie's face softened. "Well, let's see. Ya have yer da's smarts. Ya have his sense of humor. Definitely his coloring...just ya wait here fer a minute." Lizzie ran quickly to her room to retrieve Davey's photo. She knew exactly what Frankie was leading up to and wanted to steer their talk in the right direction. She quickly resumed her seat beside him.

"Here's his photo right here, see? You have his mouth and his ears."

Frankie took the picture from her and looked closely at it. "Why did you wait until now to show this to me?" Frankie was close to tears. He had been trying to imagine for years what he looked like and here it was…finally. He couldn't take his eyes away from the image.

"Aw Frankie, well, it's complicated." Lizzie reached for his hand and searched for the right words. "It's mostly because I didn't you want you to find out about him and what he's done."

Frankie let out a sigh. A moment of silence passed between mother and son. Frankie nodded to her comfortingly and smiled, his brown eyes telling her that everything was alright.

Lizzie silently thanked God for giving her such a wonderful child. She hugged him and felt the tears coming.

Frankie hugged her back and leaned away from her. "Ma, who was the man who pretended to be my da?" Frankie signed to her.

Lizzie wiped her eyes. "Ah told ya, Frankie. He was a man I made a deal with."

"No, Ma. Who was he?" Frankie signed stressing the _who_.

Lizzie had debated telling him this many times but now couldn't see the harm in it. "He was Marie's brother."

Frankie gaped at her. "What else, Ma?" Frankie signed to her.

"Nothing else, son."

Frankie cocked his head to the side and looked at her disbelievingly.

"Ah don't know anything else about him. That's what we agreed." Lizzie felt herself becoming very nervous discussing this.

"Why?"

"Why? Well, because I didn't know what the future holds and what would become of yer real da." Lizzie let out a sigh of relief after she said it. She hadn't really known in truth why. She felt that those weren't real reasons. She had been afraid of what she was beginning to feel for the stranger.

"I liked him."

Lizzie looked at her son and smiled. It was easy to see why. "I liked him too," she signed back at him.

"Do you think he really cared about us, or that he was pretending?" Frankie looked uncomfortable.

Lizzie smiled and nudged her son. "Of course he cared about us. How could he not?" Lizzie winked at him.

Frankie's face brightened. "Can you find him? Ask Marie how to find him and have him come back again?" he signed very quickly.

"Wo, wo, wo, son, it's not as easy as all that," Lizzie replied with both hands up.

"But what's stopping you?" Frankie wanted to know.

Lizzie had a gleam in her eye and the beginning of a smile. "Ya know what, Frankie? Absolutely nothing."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I looked over and saw Frankie. He's run far ahead of me kicking up sand as he runs. He's over by the pier now searching for the best stones to throw. I picked up my speed to catch up to him. With a pleased smile he looked over to me holding up a stone. It is about one-third the size of the boy's hand. It looked smooth and gray and the sun made the white sparkles on it glimmer as Frankie rolled it across his hand. I gave Frankie a thumbs-up. He turns to the water, twists his wrist, and tosses the stone. The pitch caused it to skim over the waves for several feet. Now, that was a champion skimmer. My heart is filled with joy. I felt pride that only a father could feel. Frankie grinned, jumping up and down excitedly. He ran to me and embraced me. There is no uncertainty now. I threw my arms around him and hugged him back. He stepped back and I tousled his hair, smiling proudly at him. "Well done, Frankie."

Frankie smiled up at me but then his face became serious. There was a curious look in his eyes and I'm not sure of what I see there. Suddenly, I am looking down into brown eyes but they are not Frankie's. I am mesmerized by them.

I closed my eyes and opened them again and saw that Lizzie's eyes had cast a spell.

She smiled at me and suddenly we are back at the auditorium dancing. The song played and Lizzie nestled her head into my chest. I could smell her sweet perfume.

Her eyes met mine, she tilted her head, and I leaned down to kiss her. I hoped that the song wouldn't end because I didn't want this feeling to go away.

I pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes almost losing myself again. I noticed we were at the front door. I'm starting to feel like it's very late and I should leave even though that's not what I want. I looked at her hoping for some clue to what she was thinking. I felt more emotions in me than I am comfortable with. These are feelings that I thought were buried deep inside me.

Lizzie was silent and her eyes turned downward. I took this as my cue to leave. I put my hand up to her hair next to her ear and gently stroked her soft cheek with my fingers. To my surprise, she grasped my hand and squeezed it against her face, closing her eyes.

She opened them then as if coming out of a spell. Next, with my hand still in hers she lowered them so they were between us. Her mesmerizing eyes looked up at me and she murmured, "Thank you."

I am puzzled by this. This was not a favor I was doing for her, no, not anymore. I didn't know what else to say, so I nodded and began to pull away. I started to walk away when she grabbed my arm.

"I don't want you to leave. We don't want you to leave. Please stay." She looked pleadingly at me. These were the words I prayed to hear. I turned and faced her. Suddenly from behind, I heard a loud bear-like sound. Unsure of what it was, I turned around, saw nothing but immediately recognized the unmistakable sound.

* * *

Snoring. The loud bear-like sound came from Marie's bedroom. 

I rolled over on Marie's couch. A dream about Lizzie and Frankie, again. Hard as it was for me to put them out of my mind, I tried. _No past, no present, no future_. We had agreed, hadn't we? Had things changed as Lizzie said? This line of thinking was sure to drive any man out of his mind. As hard as it would be for Lizzie to begin trusting again, I realized I would have to let _my_ walls down. I'd had these walls for years and felt safe behind them. The truth was I was afraid to fall for someone again. And worse now a mother and her boy. I can't help wonder how old my son would be now. With a sigh I shook my head and tried to think of something else…anything else. How I wished I could just make this ache in my heart go away.

Restlessly I stood up from the couch and went to the kitchen to fetch myself a drink. After surveying the contents of my sister's refrigerator I grabbed a beer, sat at the table, and lit up a cigarette.

"Is that you sitting in the dark all by yerself? I heard some noises and here ya are." Marie rubbed her eyes.

"Aye, sorry Marie. Couldn't sleep."

"Aye, sorry little brother, Allie can be quite the bear when he sleeps," Marie laughed.

"Tis okay, Marie," I sighed and took a sip.

"Thinking about Lizzie again, were ya?"

"Was thinking about them both."

"I see. Why don't ya just go see them, then?" Marie asked hopefully. I realized that she wanted to encourage me.

"Ya know ah can't do that, Marie," I told my sister, taking another drink and finished off my cigarette.

Marie shook her head in disagreement. She looked quizzically at me.

"I can't let myself be vulnerable again. I don't even know how she feels about me. Can't just show up at her door," I explained. I shook my head.

My sister smiled as I looked at her suspiciously. Her mind was busy probably planning my future. I could practically hear the wheels turning in her head. She got up all of a sudden, bade me goodnight, and headed back to her room, giggling as she shut her door.

_Marie_. There was no way to know for sure what she was up to...but I did have my suspicions.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was the third time today. I was getting suspicious. I thought I had seen him in town; the man; at the post, at the butcher shop and now as I walked to the bus stop. I looked down reaching into my purse for a fag, and bloody hell if I didn't run right smack into him. I looked from my purse directly at the buttons that belonged to his black leather jacket.

"Pardon me," he said, a little disoriented.

I looked up to see the surprised expression in his bluish-green eyes. "You following me?" I asked suspiciously, narrowing my eyes at him.

"No, Mam." He looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Listen, Sailor..." He actually had the bloody nerve to laugh. "I wasn't born yesterday. What are ya doing here in town?" I asked, pointing to the ground for effect.

"Beg yer pardon, Mam. I never said I was a sailor.I said I was going ta sail; which I did, and now I'm back doing errands." He held up a couple of bags.

"Aw, I see. Small world," I muttered as I put the fag in my mouth and fumbled around in my purse for a lighter. Quick as a wit, he had his lighter in hand; open already and lit for me. I smiled up at him as I inhaled. After Lizzie had told me that he gave the money back and that he was Marie's brother, I let go of the doubt I had about him. How bad could he be? The smile he was wearing on his face at that moment I found downright charming.

"How do I know that _you_ weren't following _me_?" he asked jokingly, pointing his finger at me.

I found myself giggling like a schoolgirl.

The bus was quickly approaching. "There's my bus. Cheerio. " I waved to him and he nodded goodbye to me as I began to walk away. I paused and turned around. "By the way, I think my daughter could use a bit of following." I gave him a wink and hurried to my stop.

* * *

"Hello Ma, where've ya been?" Lizzie asked as I entered the kitchen.

I set down my bags and purse at the kitchen table. "Just went into town to the post…"

"Uh huh..." Lizzie is distracted reading a magazine.

"Yes, got some steaks down at the butcher's…"

"Uh huh…"

"Saw that man of yers..." I trailed off to see if she's paying attention.

Her eyes flew open and she looked at me incredulously. "Wha? Wha….man…Ma, what are ya talking about?" she stammered.

Her frazzled response made me smile. I knew it. She never said a word to me, but I knew it just the same. I could see my daughter liked this man very much.

"You know what man, Lizzie." I busied myself with putting away the meat and putting on a kettle for tea. "I'd forgotten he was so tall."

Lizzie was speechless. She looked like a deer caught in headlights. "He was sailing, I thought," she uttered almost under her breath.

"Apparently not."

"What did he say, Ma?" She looked at me anxiously. "Oh no," Lizzie breathes, the look of alarm clear on her face. "Mother, _what_ did you say?"

"Nothing for you to worry over, Lizzie. Christ!"

Lizzie let out a sigh of relief. "Well, why is he in town? Is he here for long? Did he ask about me?"

I interrupted her string of questions. " All these questions and more can be answered by your very own friend, Marie."

* * *

"Thanks fer having me, Marie. It's been quite a while since ah've had a girl's night."

"Sit down, Lizzie, and think nothing of it." Marie smiled and handed her a glass of wine. "It's about time, I'd say."

"So..." Lizzie began, trying desperately to think what to say next. "Pretty busy at the chip shop today." Lizzie took a sip of her wine.

"Aye, very busy," Marie confirmed with a nod. " So...?" Marie wondered about how to bring up the subject of her brother.

"Yes?" Lizzie asked taking another sip.

"How's…er…Frankie, my boy, doing?" she asked not wanting to pressure Lizzie.

"He's fine. He's had some uh...concerns…but it's ta be expected."

"Sure, it's ta be expected," Marie agreed. The two looked at each other in silence. "Ya know what we need, Lizzie?"

Lizzie shook her head in response.

"We need some music...and some more wine."

**4 glasses of wine later...**

"...the man was completely blootered, Marie. He told me he was a prince, of all things, and then I told him ' An then yer arse fell off!' "

Marie laughed hysterically at this. The two women looked at each other and laughed.

"Aw Lizzie, I haven't laughed like this in ages."

"Neither have I," Lizzie told her wiping a tear from her eye. "Listen, Marie, do ya hear it? It's my favorite song playing on the radio." Marie noddeds and smiled as Lizzie sang, "and he'll come down...on a great white horse...and he'll bring me love, that I've been longin' for..." Lizzie stopped, her eyes fixing on Marie.

"What?" Marie asked. "Why did ya stop singing?"

"Marie, did ya request that song for me that night at the auditorium?"

Marie looked sheepish. "Promise ya won't hold it against me?"

"Nah. Couldn't if I tried." Lizzie finished the last of her wine. "Marie?"

"Mmmm?" Marie replied humming along with the music.

"So will ya tell me the name of that brother of yours already?" Lizzie asked, a little agitated. A slight blush rose to her cheeks.

"Why, Lizzie. It's no secret, ya know. I would've told ya day one, had ya asked."

"I know, Marie," Lizzie replied quietly. "I think I wasn't ready to know until now."

Marie lit up a cigarette. "His name is Patrick."

Lizzie smiled. "Patrick. I like that name. Patrick. I've been wondering for a long time. My mother said she saw Patrick in town today."

"Uh huh?"

"I thought he was off sailing...somewhere...and then my ma's telling me she saw him. So of course, I was surprised," Lizzie explained.

"I imagine ya would be," Marie chuckled.

"Ah need to use yer uh…bog."

"Right, ya remember where it is?" Marie points to the left.

Lizzie's head is spinning and not just from the wine. 'Patrick is his name' she thinks stumbling down the hallway to Marie's bathroom.

Marie heard Lizzie leave the bathroom. Silence filled the flat for a while and Marie began to wonder if Lizzie was alright. "Lizzie, are you okay?" Marie didn't get any response. Curiously she got up and found Lizzie standing there in the hallway looking intently at a picture on the wall.

"When did you get this, Marie? I don't remember this."

"Aye, it's new. Patrick brought this for me back from his last trip."

Impressed, Lizzie turned her eyes to Marie. "Really?" Marie nodded. "I can't take my eyes off it."

Lizzie's were fixed on a large framed photo of a young boy standing on the sand holding a rock looking out at the ocean.

"It reminds me of Frankie," Marie told her. Lizzie nodded in agreement.

"I think that's what Patrick was aiming fer when he shot this picture."

"Patrick took this picture, you say?" Her mouth was hanging open as Marie confirmed her query with a nod. Lizzie's eyes stayed trained on the picture. "He's very talented. There's something about it, maybe the way the water sparkles or the expression on the boy's face..." she trailed off while tracing her finger on the pictured boy's hair.

"Yes, he is very talented. Patrick is a photographer."

"A photographer. Wow!" Lizzie remarked breathlessly.

"Yes, in fact, remember the book he gave Frankie?" Lizzie nods. "Well, some of the pictures in the book on marine life are pictures that he took."

"An then yer arse fell off?"

Marie laughed. Her friend had had too much wine. Marie bumped her shoulder. "Seriously, Lizzie. He's a freelance photographer. He travels about the world. He used to specialize in marine life but he seems to be branching out recently."

Lizzie's eyes lit up. "Is that why he was sailing?"

"Yes, that was one of his last assignments. Patrick hates to fly but he will. He mostly prefers to sail."

The two women stumbled back to the couch. Marie poured Lizzie more wine.

"How is he anyway, your bro-Patrick?"

"He's ok, Lizzie. He's rather wondering the same about you."

"Me?"

"And Frankie, of course. Don't look so shocked now." Marie smiled at her open-mouthed friend.

"I thought he would've forgotten all about us by now."

"No, actually, Lizzie far from that."

"Tell me the truth, Marie, is he married?"

Marie laughed,"No, Lizzie."

"How is that possible? I mean, have you _seen_ your brother?" Lizzie asked her skeptically, slightly slurring her words.

"Patrick's been through a lot. He 's avoided relationships at all cost. He hasn't even spoken to me about one single woman he's dated in all these years...until you."

"Me? Why, Marie?" Lizzie asked her disbelievingly. "Why should he care about me?" Lizzie's eyes turned downward. " I'm a mess."

"We're all a mess, aren't we? Nobody's perfect. Not you and certainly not Patrick."

Lizzie looked doubtfully at Marie. "Tell me about Patrick, Marie."

Marie took a gulp of her wine and looked up thoughtfully. "Patrick fell in love with Annabel when he was in the 2nd grade, I think. She was our next door neighbor and he followed her around like a wee puppy dog."

Lizzie's eyes lit up. She was enjoying hearing things about Patrick.

"Go on," Lizzie urged.

"So, Annabel didn't much care for him or for his following until about the 7th grade. At that point, they were inseparable. All the way up through secondary school, they were just smitten with each other and made plans to get married. Well they got married..."

Lizzie gasped, " But ya just said-"

"Let me finish…Patrick and Annabel got married but before they could celebrate their first anniversary Annabel passed away. She died from a brain tumor that neither she nor anyone else even knew about..."

"That's horrible…" Lizzie felt sad for this man she hardly knew, losing his childhood sweetheart so unsuspectedly.

"I know. The worst part is that she was seven months pregnant at the time. Her body just couldn't handle the pregnancy, so she miscarried, and ended up dying from the tumor." Lizzie gaped at Marie not able to fully comprehend her words. "So, Patrick never recovered from losing his childhood sweetheart and his baby. That happened almost twenty years ago."

"Worst thing ah ever heard…" Lizzie looked as though she would cry.

"What I think is the real crime is how he hasn't been able to get over it...at least until now."

Lizzie looked at Marie hopefully. Marie tilted her head to the side and looked at Lizzie. "Ya know, ya sort of got her coloring...Annabel's."

"Ya mean I look like her?"

"No, I mean, I can hardly remember what she looked like. Ya have the same light colored skin, color hair. Don't ya worry Lizzie, ya don't look any more like her than Patrick did Davey. It's you…" Marie stopped and covered her mouth.

"It's me, what?"

Marie smiled and got up to pour out the rest of her wine. "I guess I shouldn't say so much."

Lizzie followed her into the kitchen nearly knocking over a plant in the corner. "No, no, Marie. You can't just stop there. It's me what?" Lizzie pressed.

Marie sighed. "Look Lizzie, I want Patrick to be happy as well as you but it's really up to the two of you what happens now."

"It's me, what, Marie?"

She shook her head at first, her blue eyes settled on the floor then snapped them back to Lizzie's eyes. "It's you Patrick can't stop thinking about."

* * *

**A/N** The term **'blootered'** means drunk in Scottish slang. The word **'bog' **is the Scottish slang word for bathroom as you've probably already guessed. **'An then yer arse fell off'** is an expression that is used when someone is bullshitting, pardon my French...er Scottish slang! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

There was a pounding on the door. I got up from reading my magazine and answered the door. I looked out the peephole to discover Marie.

"Lizzie, it's me, open the door," Marie said impatiently.

"Okay, hold on then," I told her as I opened the door. I held it and motioned for her to come inside. "Hello, Marie."

"No, I can't come in right now," she said quickly. "I just came ta tell you that Patrick wants you to meet him...right away."

"Wha? Marie, you're not making any sense." I'm confused by her troubled expression.

"At the coffeehouse, same place ya first met him...and hurry; it's important."

"Marie, this seems a little odd, don't ya think? Why doesn't he...?"

"Just hurry, Lizzie" Marie said pleadingly.

"Wait, Marie, I have ta think ..."

"She doesn't _have_ ta think about anything, Marie. Tell him she'll be there," Nell's voice shouted from the livingroom.

I was infuriated once again with my mother's meddling. "Ma, would ya please stop doing that!" I shouted back at the livingroom.

Marie still stood there at the door. Frankie appeared by my side and smiled hello to Marie.

"So come on then!" Marie urged.

"Ma, you should go, Patrick's waiting." Frankie said.

"But…" and then I realized that my son just spoke…and then I woke up.

My head was in a fog partially from the dream and also from the wine. I tossed and turned still thinking about the dream and all that I learned from Marie. _Patrick's waiting, _Frankie had said. I suppose in his own way Frankie was waiting for Patrick as well. I sighed, fluffed the pillow again, and lay there thinking some more until sleep finally found me...

* * *

Frankie ran from the classroom as fast as he could. He ran through the building and outside and didn't stop until he was able to find a hiding place behind a tall tree in the schoolyard.

Catriona chased after him. "Frankie!" she shouted, waving her hands and hoping that he'd notice her out of the corner of his eye.

The determined girl looked around the schoolyard but didn't see him. She walked out and over to the tree. A look of relief flooded her face when she finally found him. Catriona bent down to Frankie's crouching body. She tapped his shoulder but Frankie didn't respond. Catriona shook her head and tapped his shoulder again.

Slowly Frankie looked up at Catriona. He had tears in his eyes.

"You can't listen to that eejit Ricky. Don't pay attention ta anything he says," Catriona told him.

Frankie sighed. He is glad she is his best friend.

"I'm serious, anytime he tries ta tell ya somethin' just turn away from him."

Frankie's eyes darted around the tree until he located a stick. He found a patch of soil and wrote, "called me mute."

Catriona read the words sadly. "Doesn't mean anythin', Frankie. There are worse things to be called. Ricky is just a bloody dobber." Catriona sat next to him and hoped she could get through to him. "He's just jealous of you, Frankie, that yer so much smarter than him."

Frankie shrugged his shoulders as he looked up at his friend.

"Anyway," Catriona continued, "Ya don't need ta speak…"

Frankie tugged on her sleeve. He wrote with the stick again, " I want to."

Catriona smiled at him and shrugged her shoulder. "So, why don't ya then?"

_As if it were so easy, _Frankie thought. He wrote quickly.

"I'm embarrassed," Catriona read. She sighed in response as they both sat there and thought about it for a moment.

Catriona's eyes brightened. "Frankie! I have an idea!" Catriona said excitedly. Frankie gave her a doubtful look. "I can help you!" Catriona was clapping excitedly.

Frankie pointed to her questioningly. "You?" he mouthed.

"Yah, it's perfect, Frankie. I'll help you. You can watch me and copy what I say and watch how I say it. Since ya can't hear, I'll tell you if yer moving your tongue and lips the right way." Catriona was bouncing up and down as she sat. She was excited she could help him.

Frankie thought for a moment, then looked at her and smiled. Frankie mouthed, "O k," to her and Catriona clapped her hands again grinning.

"Oh yah, Frankie, I forgot ta tell you. Remember that man in the picture ya showed me? He pretended to be yer daddy?"

Frankie nodded. Frankie signed P-a-t-r-i-c-k.

"Patrick, right. How do ya know his name?"

Frankie signed M-a-r-i-e. Catriona knew Marie from the chip shop.

"Right well, my ma and I saw him at the museum yesterday."

Frankie looked blankly at her.

"Frankie, don't ya know what this means? The man, Patrick is _here_ in town!"

Frankie's eyes lit up. Frankie picked up the stick to write but Catriona stopped him.

"No, Frankie. How about you try to _say_ it?"

Frankie nodded and opened his mouth to form the word.

"Good, Frankie. You can do this. I know you can."

* * *

**A/N: **the words _**dobber** _& _**eejit** _both mean idiot in Scottish slang. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"...**O**h, I'll be alright, Marie. Just don't be making any loud noises," I told her as I swallowed an aspirin and returned behind the counter. I heard her laughing at me as I carried fresh chips and put them in the warmer. I took my pencil that I had on my ear to record items Marie would need to reorder. Satisfied with that, I stuck the pencil back over my ear but this time the pencil dropped to the ground.

"Marie? Marie?" a voice called out.

I froze. I knew that voice. I had _missed _that voice. I reached my pencil and stood upright. There _he_ was. He looked surprised to see me. My breath caught in my throat. He was even more handsome than I remembered. The blue in his shirt brought out the bluish tint in his blue-green eyes. He stared at me and then smiled. I thought I might faint.

He broke the silence. "Well hello, Lizzie. Fancy seeing you here."

"Hello…uh…Stranger," I laughed nervously.

"The name's Patrick," he told me with a small smile, offering his hand to shake.

I shook his hand and much enjoyed the feel and the strength of it. "Pleasure to finally know your name, Patrick." I replied.

"Believe me, Lizzie, the pleasure's all mine," he said with a wink. We stood there still shaking hands as I didn't want to let go. Seconds passed and I pulled my hand away and placed the fallen pencil back over my ear.

"How's Frankie?" he inquired, flashing me a smile with those dazzling white teeth.

"He's fine. In school right now."

"Right…in school, of course."

"He'd love ta see ya," I blurted out.

"Really?" He's taken aback. "What about all that stuff about his dad?" he asked gently.

"Well…" I'm interrupted by Marie who came out with a six pack of ginger from the back and stuck them in the small refrigerator.

"Lizzie will ya please make a note we need more vegetable oil?" She noticed Patrick standing there. "Oh hello, Patty," she greeted with a wicked grin.

"Marie, I've told ya not to call me Patty," he told her through his teeth.

"Ya, I know. But I've been calling you that fer years. Get over it."

"Christ, Marie, what are we, 8 years old?"

I looked from one to the other and tuned out their quibbling. I found myself instantly charmed by their sibling rivalry.

"So what are ya up to?" Marie asked him.

"Stopped by quickly ta grab some cigarettes and then off ta a meeting."

I am disappointed because I don't want him to leave.

"Sorry ya have ta rush off, Patty."

Patrick glares at Marie.

"Are ya going back home tonight?" she asked. After receiving his affirmative nod she added, "Well then, maybe Lizzie can meet you at the coffeehouse later."

"_Great_ idea. Lizzie?" He looked at me and asked.

Both looked at me expectantly. I was taken aback. I hadn't mentioned my dream to Marie.

"The coffeehouse...uh...sure," I reply. Patrick smiled at my acceptance and his eyes seem to sparkle. Once again, I think I will faint.

"How's 3 then? Same place as before?"

"3's great," Marie told him.

I elbowed her. "3 is fine, Patrick, thank you," I told him smiling and embarrassed.

"See ya then," he said as he left and I waved goodbye. My legs felt less wobbly.

I turned to Marie, "What about all that 'it's up to the two of you what happens now'?"

Marie laughed. "Well, it looked like the two of you needed some help."

I laughed also. "Thank you, Marie. We'll see what happens."

I looked back down at the ordering sheet and sighed. "I sure do love the way he smells."

"It's Obsession."

"No, Marie," I said defensively. "I wouldn't say I was obsessed or…"

"No, Lizzie," Marie cut in. "That's his cologne – Obsession."

I chuckled. I'm still recovering from nerves from his visit. How would I survive this afternoon?

* * *

I walked into Marie's for some fags. I had some appointments and had to rush to get to them. 

I called for Marie at the counter and instead of Marie, Lizzie popped up. I was surprised to see her. Of course I knew she worked there but I wasn't expecting her to be there at that moment. She was beautiful. She didn't seem to know it. If she'd only give me the chance I'd never let her forget it. I looked into her eyes and tried to remind myself not to get lost there.

"Well, hello, Lizzie," I finally said. "Fancy seeing you here." I silently kicked myself for not thinking of something better to say.

"Well, hello…uh…Stranger," she replied jokingly. Of course. I never gave her my name.

"The name's Patrick," I smiled at her, offered my hand; remembering my manners. She took my hand. It was very soft and I ran my thumb along her knuckle in a flirtatious way.

"Pleasure to finally know your name, Patrick," she told me.

"Believe me, Lizzie, the pleasure's all mine." Well, she has no idea how much I liked the sound of her saying my name for the first time. I think I could've listened to her say it over and over. I imagined her saying it in her soft, gentle voice. _Patrick. Patrick. Patrick_.

I was lost in thought while we shook hands and she pulled hers away and put her pencil over her ear. Unable to think of anything charming or intelligent to say, I asked her, "How's Frankie?" I'd been wondering how he was doing as well.

"He's fine. In school right now," she informed me.

"Right...Of course." I've missed him. I've missed the both of them.

"He'd love ta see ya," she said.

I was pleasantly surprised she said that although I was a little confused. "Really? What about all that stuff about his dad?" I asked.

She started to answer, but was interrupted by Marie.

"Oh, hello, Patty," Marie teased.

I _hate_ it when she calls me that. Why did she have to do this in front of Lizzie? I told myself not to get angry. I told Marie through my teeth, "I've told ya not ta call me Patty."

"Ya, I know. But I've been calling ya that fer years. Get _over_ it," she says.

I snapped at her, "Christ Marie! What are we, 8 years old!"

"Aw come on, Patty. Ya know I only call ya that cuz that's what Ma called ya," Marie said pointedly.

"Right, Marie," I replied calmly. "Do ya want me to call ya by the name Ma called _you_?" I countered.

Marie furrowed her eyebrows. "Ya know I still love ya."

We both looked to Lizzie who was watching us with an amused look on her face.

"Anyway...so what are ya up ta?" Marie asked me.

"Stopped by quickly ta grab some cigarettes and then off to a meeting," I answered. I remembered that Lizzie doesn't smoke so I considered cutting down on my smoking. Marie handed me a pack.

"Sorry ya have ta rush off, Patty," Marie said while I glared at her. "Are ya going back home tonight?"

Right. Home. Yes, later after traffic, I'd make my 25 minute drive. I nodded to Marie.

"Well then maybe Lizzie can meet you at the coffeehouse later," Marie suggested helpfully.

God love her. It was perfect. I didn't quite know how I was going to ask Lizzie out yet. "Great idea," I agreed then looked at Lizzie. "Lizzie?" _Please say yes_. Please say _yes._

"The coffeehouse...uh…sure," Lizzie said looking a little uncomfortable.

Not the enthusiastic yes I had hoped but I'll take it. "How's 3 then?"

"3's great," Marie chimed in. Lizzie elbowed her and I tried not to laugh.

"3 is fine, Patrick. Thank you," Lizzie told me. _That was much better_.

"See ya then," I said as I left. Marie and Lizzie waved goodbye.

I left the chip shop and all I could think of was losing myself in her eyes and hearing her voice say _Patrick…Patrick…Patrick._

* * *

**A/N: ginger** is a Scottish slang word for a carbonated drink. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

As Lizzie walked, she realized that her heart felt lighter than it had in years. There was a bounce in her step. She had a smile on her face. She was meeting Patrick at the coffeehouse. The very idea of it gave her butterflies in her stomach. She recognized now that she had not felt this way with Davey. Oh, she had loved him. But just the thought of Patrick's smile now made her weak in the knees. Lizzie felt like it had been an eternity since that night he left them. Now, the anticipation of seeing him again made her feel exhilarated. She silently reprimanded herself for feeling like a schoolgirl. She was a grown woman, after all, with a son.

She was grateful Marie had let her leave early. She had the opportunity to shower and change. Lizzie carefully selected a midnight blue long-sleeved blouse and a long beige skirt. She chose boots with heels considering his height. She had hurriedly dressed, brushed her hair; leaving it down, tucking the strands behind her ears. She applied the mascara wanting to accentuate her eyes recalling his comment. Lizzie had never found her eyes to be anything but ordinary.

She slowly approached the entrance to the coffeehouse. Lizzie brushed her hair back with her fingers. She took a deep breath and opened the door. "Just breathe, Lizzie," she told herself.

She checked her watch and saw she was early. She considered for a moment waiting outside for him but decided to go inside and wait. Slowly she walked to the area where they had their first meeting; the meeting about Frankie. She smiled remembering her nervousness then about asking a complete stranger to pretend to be her son's father.

She looked over and saw the back of his head. Directly across from him was an attractive woman with red hair and light blue eyes. Lizzie froze in her tracks. She felt as though she was paralyzed and could do nothing but watch the two of them.

The redhead was wearing a short, red dress and showing too much cleavage. She leaned in towards him; holding a cigarette and laughing. He was laughing too. She put her hand on his knee in a flirtatious manner and winked at him.

Lizzie began to wonder if Marie had been wrong and if she had been a fool for believing her.

The redhead felt the penetration of Lizzie's stare because she sat up and saw her standing there, watching.

"Can I help you with something?" the redhead asked Lizzie.

_Oh. She's American_. Lizzie thought and started to feel her cheeks flush and heart pound. Lizzie shook her head in response and turned to run. Patrick had just turned around in time to see Lizzie before she darted out of the room.

"Lizzie? Lizzie," he called out to her.

She was almost out the door when she heard the redhead say, "Oh, so _that_ was Lizzie?"

Once outside the coffeehouse Lizzie ran off to the right as fast as she could in heels. She wiped away tears as she ran.

Patrick ran and quickly caught Lizzie but she would not look at him.

"Lizzie…" he said out of breath. She slowed her pace so that she was walking now. "Lizzie, please...it's not what it looks like."

Lizzie halted and turned to face him. This is not how she wanted it to go.

"How do you think it looks?" Lizzie's voice shook.

Patrick looked saddened. He reached out to wipe away her tears and she pushed his hand away.

"She's my _agent_, Lizzie," he told her quickly.

"Yer agent!" she asked him incredulously. "An then yer arse fell off?" Lizzie responded with hands on hips.

"No, Lizzie...she _is_ my agent. I'm a freelance photographer," Patrick insisted.

Lizzie calmed down slightly but looked up at him with suspicion. "Yer agent, Patrick? Ya have an agent that looks like that!"

"She gets me assignments worldwide, Lizzie. The woman's got connections and she's the best out there."

"Well, not the best but pretty damn close," the redhead remarked seeming to appear out of nowhere and standing beside Patrick.

"Lizzie, I'd like ya ta meet Rhonda Sterling, my agent."

Lizzie stood there in disbelief. Rhonda extended her petite hand and Lizzie shook it.

"This is Lizzie Morrison," Patrick told Rhonda.

"This man here is my most successful client," Rhonda stated.

Lizzie still stood there, mouth open. Words would not come out.

Rhonda looked at her watch. "Gotta run, Patrick. Thanks so much for rescheduling with me. I'll be in touch." Rhonda gave Patrick a wink and strode off.

Lizzie and Patrick stood there gazing at each other not even acknowledging Rhonda's departure. Lizzie felt like she had overreacted. She certainly did not own him. She didn't even know him all that well. Jealousy was a foreign emotion to Lizzie. She knew she would have to keep herself in check.

"I'm so sorry, Patrick…" Lizzie told him feeling foolish.

"Lizzie, can I just say something?" Patrick asked her with a serious expression on his face.

Lizzie winced. Maybe Patrick had changed his mind about her. "Yes?"

Patrick took her hands in his. "I'm so glad yer here." Lizzie smiled with relief. "Now, let's see. It's 3pm exactly, let's start over." He put his arm through hers.

The two walked arm in arm back to the coffeehouse.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

We walked into the coffeehouse. We were silent all the way until we reached our seats. I sat on the loveseat and he sat beside me. The surroundings brought me back to reality. That I was here and he was really here seated beside me. I wasn't dreaming. His words 'I'm glad you're here' played over and over in my mind.

The server arrived, took our order, and left. We just looked at each other, neither of us knew what to say. He began to laugh. I gave him a strange look and smiled.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing," he replied, with a smile on his face.

"What?" I asked again.

"Ya look beautiful, Lizzie," he told me and it took my breath away.

I started to shake my head but stopped myself and said, "Thank you...so do you."

He laughed in response and I felt myself blush. The server arrived with our coffee. _Thank God_.

_Please change the subject_. "You asked about Frankie's dad earlier."

His expression changed. His face became serious. "Yah, I did."

"Davey, Frankie's father was very ill," I informed him. Patrick's expression softened. "He passed away shortly after the night ya left."

Patrick looks genuinely surprised by this. He ran fingers through his hair. He cleared his throat and looked clearly uncomfortable. "Sorry fer yer loss."

"I thought Marie would've told you."

"Marie doesn't tell me everything."

"I see," I said simply. It was silent for a moment.

He looked at me with concern. "How's Frankie handling it? Does he know?"

"He knows everything now, Patrick." My voice got a little shaky. "I've told him the truth about the letters..." Patrick raised his eyebrows. "...the truth about you."

"Wow." He looked away. "He must be very angry with me."

"Not at all, Patrick. He liked ya very much." He looked relieved. "In fact he had written a couple more letters to you."

"Really? Well, Frankie's a great boy, Lizzie."

"Don't I know it!" I agree. "The first letter was how I found out he knew you weren't his real da. He thought you would receive the letter." Patrick exhaled as though he was holding his breath. "Anyway, he knows and still he wrote another although he threw it away because I told him we'd not likely see ya again."

He nodded understandingly. "So, how are _you_ handling this, Lizzie?"

"In truth, fine. I mean, the thing between Davey and me was over years ago. He was practically dead to me _before_ he passed away."

"Are ya planning on staying here then?"

I perked up because I could finally say this confidently. "I've no plans on moving. Not fer a long time," I told him. The look of relief showed on his face.

"So, yer a photographer then?" I asked. He replied with a nod. "I saw the picture at Marie's. I loved it."

"Thank you. Ya know, Lizzie, out of all the photographs I've taken, that's my favorite."

I told him, "It reminds me of..."

"Frankie," We said simultaneously. We laughed.

Our eyes locked and I felt like we were the only two people on earth. I could smell the heady scent of his cologne. He said my name, "Lizzie," but nothing else. He took my hand and put his other hand on my face gently stroking my cheek. I felt a rush from his touch. He leaned in toward me. My heart was pounding. I felt as though I'd pass out if he kissed me, but die if he didn't. His bluish-green eyes came closer and closer...

A strange feeling came over me just then. I felt as though we're being watched. We looked up and saw Frankie and his friend, Catriona observing us with grins a mile wide.

"Please don't let us interrupt," Catriona told us.

* * *

Lizzie and I walked into the coffeehouse. We didn't say anything to each other until after we were seated. I was reminded of our first meeting here. I recalled how I was taken with her the very first time I set eyes on her. Her eyes had pulled me right in. 

The server took our order and left. I looked into her eyes and started to feel as though I was a fish being caught on a hook with no hope of escape. Then I thought maybe I was scaring her with my gaze. I began to laugh nervously.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," I replied. I looked at her, carefully avoiding her eyes, and wondered how she could've felt threatened by Rhonda. Rhonda is a stoatir, so she is. But she wasn't Lizzie. Lizzie was my dream girl. I had dreamt of her for weeks after I left.

"What?" she asked again.

She wore a blue blouse and a long skirt and boots. Her hair was down. "You look beautiful, Lizzie," I told her wanting to stroke her hair.

The server brought us our coffee. I took a sip of mine.

She looked as though she would dispute my compliment. I felt prepared for this. Instead she said, "Thank you and so do you."

This made me laugh because it seemed such a 'Lizzie' thing to say. I found myself completely enamored with her sweet face.

Lizzie blew on her coffee and sipped it demurely. Our pleasantries passed quickly. She promptly shifted to a serious tone.

"You asked about Frankie's dad earlier."

Uh oh. My mind began to conjure up images of that bawbag trying to weasel his way back into their lives...and that she let him; that she only came here because I left the money.

"Yah, I did," I replied. The question had been nagging at me.

"Davey, Frankie's father was very ill."

_Thank you, God_. I thought and then felt a little guilty about it, but not much.

"He passed away shortly after the night ya left."

Hello there. My name is Patrick; number one heel. I was shocked. The man didn't deserve to live, surely, after what he'd done but he was still Frankie's da. Dead. Just like that. Wow. Manners, Patrick. "Sorry fer yer loss."

"I thought Marie would've told ya."

I shook my head. "Marie doesn't tell me everything."

"I see," she replied.

I began to think about Frankie. I asked her, "How's Frankie handling it? Does he know?"

"He knows everything now, Patrick. I've told him the truth about the letters..."

Oh flip!

"...the truth about you."

"Wow." Shit. I pictured Frankie's expression of betrayal; his eyebrows furrowed and his mouth twisted into an angry frown. Nobody likes being deceived. "He must be very angry with me."

"Not at all, Patrick. He liked ya very much."

Phew! I wouldn't know how to handle it if he was.

"In fact, he had written a couple more letters to ya."

"Really?" We really did have a connection. "Well, Frankie's a great boy, Lizzie."

"Don't I know it!" Lizzie agreed. "The first letter was how I found out he knew you weren't his real da. He thought you would receive the letter."

It was very surreal to have this all out in the open. My relationship with them had all felt imaginary.

She continued, "Anyway, he knows and still he wrote another although he threw it away because I told him we'd not likely see you again."

I nodded. I recalled that feeling. Didn't care for it. "So, how are _you_ handling this, Lizzie?"

"In truth, fine," she said. I'm happy to see she doesn't look sad or distressed. "I mean, the thing between Davey and me was over years ago. He was practically dead to me before he passed away."

"Are ya planning on staying here then?" I asked her, a little afraid that she'll up and leave again ready to start a new life somewhere else...without me.

She smiled at me reassuringly. "I've no plans on moving. Not fer a long time."

Thank you, God...again.

"So, yer a photographer then?" she asked. I nodded. "I saw the picture at Marie's. I loved it."

I was happy as Larry that she liked the picture. It had taken hours to get it just the way I wanted. "Thank you. Ya know, Lizzie, out of all the photographs I've taken, that's my favorite."

Lizzie says, "It reminded me of…"

"Frankie," We both said. We laughed. I loved the way she laughs and the way her eyes sort of twinkle just now.

Once again, I'm caught. Caught like that fish again. She seemed to be caught too. I said her name but it's more of a sigh. I couldn't resist touching her. I laced my hand in hers and stroked her sweet face with the other. I had to kiss her. I leaned in closer and closer...

Lizzie pulled away quickly and then I noticed what she was looking at. Frankie! Frankie and his friend, er…girl friend. The two were watching us and smiling.

Apparently they liked what they're seeing.

"Please don't let us interrupt," the girl said.

* * *

**A/N **I do realize that you probably understand the meaning of these words already. Ah'm just throwing them in for fun :) 

stoatir**-**very attractive female, bawbag- a useless person, flip- milder version of the 'f 'word(depending on usage)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Frankie and Catriona stood there in the coffeehouse. Frankie had been so excited upon hearing that Patrick was in town that after school he and Catriona decided to pay a visit to Marie. Marie only told them that Patrick was at the coffeehouse but didn't mention Lizzie. Frankie agreed to go upon Catriona's insistence. And there they were... Lizzie and Patrick sitting together, lips almost touching.

"Please, don't let us interrupt," Catriona offered dreamily as the two looked up from their interrupted kiss.

"Frankie!" Lizzie, who was completely caught by surprise; practically shouted, calling attention to themselves from other patrons. She could feel herself turning different shades of red.

Patrick only sat there speechless.

Lizzie began to smooth her hair and straighten her sleeves as though that would erase the image from her son's mind.

"Frankie! What are you doing here?" she asked him lowering her voice and noticing the stares from the other people. She looked wildly from Frankie to Catriona.

Frankie wrote on his notebook: _Catriona said Patrick was in town._

Patrick and Lizzie both read it. Patrick, having recovered from the shock, smiled.

"Patrick...uh right…Frankie, how did ya know we were here?" Lizzie asked him trying to recall when she had told him Patrick's name and realized she hadn't.

"Marie," Catriona quickly answered with a smile.

"Ohhhhhhh," Patrick and Lizzie said at the same time, nodding.

Patrick rose from his seat to shake Frankie's hand. Frankie looked at his hand and then back at Patrick. "How are ya, Frankie?" Patrick asked him with an embarrassed smile.

Frankie didn't reply. Instead he threw himself into Patrick's arms hugging him tightly. Patrick smiled and hugged him back.

Seeing her son in Patrick's embrace at one time had scared her. Now Lizzie no longer feared this man. It rather gave her a warm feeling.

"Frankie..." Lizzie got behind Frankie and tapped on his shoulder to get his attention.

Frankie was so happy he couldn't believe it was true. Just this morning he'd still longed for Patrick to come back. Now here he was. The young boy was determined not to let him walk out of their lives again.

"Frankie," Lizzie said making Frankie finally face her. "How about you introduce your friend to Patrick?"

Frankie scribbled quickly. _This is Catriona. _He then showed him the paper. Patrick read it and smiled courteously to the young girl. Frankie began to write again but Catriona stopped him.

"This is Patrick," Catriona said shaking Patrick's outstretched hand.

"Pleasure to meet ya, little lady," Patrick replied.

"The pleasure's all mine," Catriona said, making cow eyes at him. Lizzie's mouth dropped and Frankie elbowed her.

"Now that we know each other," Lizzie told Frankie and Catriona, "you two should get going."

Frankie frowned. "Go on, Frankie. We'll talk more about this later."

Patrick faced Frankie. "It was good seeing you again, Frankie."

He didn't want to leave yet. Frankie nodded and gave him a small smile of defeat. Hesitantly he and Catriona left the coffeehouse.

Patrick and Lizzie watched the two leave and then resumed their seats. After an awkward silence their eyes met and the two couldn't help but laugh.

Still feeling a little red in the face, Lizzie picked up her coffee and drank. She was happy that Patrick did the same.

"I'm so sorry, Patrick," Lizzie finally said still embarrassed about what her son witnessed.

"Oh, Lizzie, it's okay," Patrick replied. "I thought it was funny. It's not like this was planned- my sister! She told them we were here!" he realized.

"Right. And it looks as though you have an admirer," Lizzie commented, recalling Catriona's lovesick expression.

"I hope that she's not the only one," Patrick murmured, his eyes falling into the spell of her eyes.

Lizzie could feel her heart pounding again. At that moment, she saw Frankie peek over at them from behind another booth.

"That's it!" Lizzie declared.

"What?" Patrick was puzzled until he looked over and spotted the boy.

Lizzie gestured to Frankie to turn back around. "I have to go," she told him regretfully. "Thank you. I really enjoyed myself."

Patrick's heart sunk. He didn't want her to leave. He leaned down to kiss her cheek. "I have ta see ya again, Lizzie," he said with a husky voice.

Lizzie nodded and scribbled her phone number on a napkin. Frankie ran up to them and signed to Lizzie. "Uh, I don't know, Frankie," she said looking from Frankie up to Patrick.

"What?"

Lizzie looked down and sighed. She did like the idea but didn't want to appear forward. "Frankie wants to know if you'll join us for tea. Pizza night."

"I'd love ta," Patrick told her with a grin. He promptly left them to pay the bill. Then Patrick took his place between Frankie and Lizzie putting his arms through theirs and the three walked on to Lizzie's flat.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

She could hardly believe it. They were walking back to Lizzie's flat for tea; all three of them; Lizzie, Frankie, and Patrick. Patrick made conversation with Frankie while they walked as though not a day had passed. They entered the building. Patrick paused before walking up the steps.

"Lizzie?" Patrick turned to her. "Would ya mind giving Frankie and me some private time before we go up?"

She smiled at him and tousled Frankie's hair. The two watched as she made her way up the steps and entered the flat.

Patrick sat on the bottom step. "So...Frankie..." He didn't know quite where to start.

Frankie walked along the entryway and traced the design on the tiles with his finger.

"This whole thing with me and yer ma must be a little weird for ya."

Frankie shook his head no.

"Maybe there's some questions ya have. I'd like ta answer them for ya."

Frankie looked down and thought for a moment. He took out his notebook and wrote, "_Are you leaving?"_

"Am I leaving? Well, Frankie, I'm not a sailor. I'm not sure if ya knew that or not."

Frankie shook his head as he looked up at the tall man, who was still very much a stranger.

"Actually I'm a photographer." Patrick smiled as Frankie's eyes lit up.

Frankie loved to look at pictures, loved to study faces, backgrounds, and details. His eyes focused intently on Patrick.

"So what that means, Frankie is sometimes I have ta travel but then I come back."

The boy's face showed relief. He scribbled words on paper again.

"What kinds of pictures do I take? For many years, believe it or not, I've taken pictures of sea animals." Patrick paused for a moment as he noticed Frankie's grin grow wider. "I've always enjoyed doing that. Lately I think I want to take some pictures with people and interesting backgrounds. I can show you one day if ya'd like."

Frankie nodded excitedly. Then it was quiet for a moment.

"Let's talk man ta man, Frankie," Patrick told him pointing to himself and Frankie. Frankie nodded. He'd never had a man to man talk with anyone. "Yer ma told me all that the two of you been through and she loves ya very much. So after what we've been through with me pretending to be yer dad and all, I feel it's only right I get yer permission to ask yer ma ta go out with me."

Frankie felt very important with this man he looked up to asking for his permission.

Patrick continued, "I'd also like to spend time with you as well; separate time. I've lots of ideas about things we can do."

Frankie mouthed the word, "OK." Frankie's eager acceptance had touched Patrick.

Now it was Patrick who pulled Frankie into his embrace. Frankie couldn't be happier.

Frankie hugged him back then pulled away. He scribbled on the notebook again. _Do you like pizza?_

Patrick smiled at him. He really did care for this boy. "I love pizza. I'll race ya." Patrick and Frankie raced their way up the stairs and into the flat for tea.

Lizzie met Patrick and Frankie at the door. "Everything alright?" she asked the two.

"Perfect Lizzie, everything's perfect."

* * *

_The next day_

There was a knock at the door. Nell opened the door to find Patrick standing there wearing a black sweater and jeans. He was holding a bouquet of red roses and wearing a smile. Frankie met him at the door. Nell invited him in.

"Lizzie, your date is here!" the older woman shouted to Lizzie as she directed Patrick to have a seat. "He brought flowers too, the wee devil!" she said as she winked at Patrick.

Nell had been completely charmed by him the night before. Lizzie had never seen her mother laugh so much.

Lizzie carefully finished applying her mascara and went out to meet him. Her mother had taken the flowers from him and put them in a vase. Lizzie's fingers admired and arranged the blooms. She buried her nose in them, inhaling the sweet fragrance of the roses.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful, Patrick. Thank you." Lizzie threw her arms around him.

"Have ya looked in the mirror?" Patrick asked.

Lizzie found herself puzzled by this. "How do ya do that?"

"What?" he asked.

"Make me feel like I'm the most beautiful woman in the world."

"To me, ya are, Lizzie. Ya ready?"

Nell had observed the whole scene. Her grin spread from ear to ear. She watched as her daughter gave Frankie a hug and kiss and waved to Patrick and Lizzie as they left.

It was getting close to sunset. They brought their takeout from the chip shop up to that very special place they had all sat together. Up on the hilltop there was the view of the docks, cranes, and the ocean. The colors of the sky at that moment took her breath away. Patrick set out a blanket for their picnic. Lizzie recalled when the three of them sat in this very same spot. It had been awkward but...there was something special about the stranger...

Silently she watched him setting up their plates and drinks. He reminded her of a handsome knight. She truly felt as though she'd been rescued. Patrick caught Lizzie's stare and smiled. Just the sight of his smile made her knees weak so Lizzie took her place on the blanket beside him. Patrick handed her a plate and drink.

Lizzie had no appetite…for food anyway. She craved his touch. She forced herself to eat some fish.

Patrick wore a thoughtful look as he ate.

"Patrick?" Lizzie asked, her eyes meeting his. "This was a great idea." She gave him a shy smile.

"Thank you, Lizzie. Just thought it seemed appropriate."

"Appropriate? Why?" she asked curiously.

"Well, when you, Frankie, and I were here, I knew then that this was going to be 'our spot'."

She couldn't help it. One eyebrow shot up and she asked him, "Really? An then yer arse fell off?" She watched amusedly enjoying the deep sound of his laughter. "How did ya figure that one out, then? Ya didn't even know me."

"I just knew," Patrick replied turning his eyes away.

They finished their dinner and he gathered Lizzie in his arms watching all the different colors of the sunset. Lizzie decided that she enjoyed the feel of his arms around her. The scent of his cologne was intoxicating. She would've liked to stay there forever...with him.

Patrick had an idea. "Let's go for a walk."

"Can't we just stay here?" she asked not wanting to lose the closeness of his body.

He pulled away from her and stood up. He offered his hands to help her up.

"C'mon, Lizzie. It's a beautiful evening for a walk on the beach."

They made their way down the hill to the sandy beach. Leaving their shoes behind, Patrick held Lizzie as they walked.

He told her about Annabel and his life growing up with Marie. He told of how his parents had died when he and Marie were teenagers and how their grandmother raised them. He also told her how he'd never spoken of these things to anyone else.

The moon was full and bright in the sky. The stars shone brightly and seemed to form patterns across the sky.

Suddenly, Patrick pointed upwards and gasped. Lizzie looked and caught the tail end of a shooting star. She'd never seen one before and was quite taken with it.

At that moment Patrick pulled her into him for a kiss but hesitated. He simply rested his forehead on hers. He looked distraught.

"What's wrong, Patrick?" she asked him.

"I'm scared." He closed his eyes. "I'm scared of falling in love with you, Lizzie," he sighed.

Lizzie closed her eyes too. She understood perfectly. Patrick had spent over 20 years being scared.

She opened her eyes and looked into his. She put Patrick's face in her hands. "I'm scared too, Patrick." she said, her voice just above a whisper.

He stroked her hair and looked deeply into her eyes. _Kiss me, please_, she thought. _Oh God, Patrick please just_...then he slowly lowered his lips onto hers. She could feel herself shaking from the nerves. He pressed her closer into him running his hands up and down her back sending shivers down her body. Before long, his lips parted and she was enveloped into this amazing kiss. Fireworks appeared in her mind. Feelings awakened in her body; feelings that she thought were long dead from Davey's abuse. She felt that she'd been born again; born again only for this man, her Patrick.

* * *

A/N: NOT finished yet, one chapter left. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I was rushing to the airport. I ran through the doors and made my way through the crowds because I was supposed to meet Patrick before his plane took off. A quick glance down at my watch told me that if I didn't hurry I'd miss him. The sounds of the announcements and the hustle and bustle of the people made my head hurt.

Finally I reached his gate and to my horror found him and Rhonda in a passionate embrace. She was wearing a tiny, see-through, pink lacy nightie thing with black thigh highs and four-inch heels. I was in shock. At that moment I felt my blood boiling. My heart was pounding...if only I had a gun. I decided not to scream but rather to confront them calmly then I would slap his wretched, handsome face.

As I approached he was kissing her neck and groping her while she clung to him and called out his name with her silky, American voice. I poked him in the back because he probably wouldn't hear me over her moans. Again I poked but he didn't react to me. _This is_ _ridiculous_. I shook him hard and then kicked him but still it was if I was not even there. There's no way I'm letting this go, so I tried to squeeze between them. Then I heard an announcement, "Lizzie Morrison, please come to gate 6, please." I don't understand. "Lizzie?"

"Lizzie," my mother said, shaking my shoulder, trying to awaken me. "Wake up, Lizzie, you're having a bad dream."

"What?" I asked, rubbing my eyes, still confused.

"You were dreaming," she replied as I lay there shaking my head and trying to rid myself of that awful image of Patrick and that Rhonda.

Mother returned to bed and I looked at the clock. The time was 4:02. Laying there I tossed and turned a bit and sighed, unable to return to sleep. I would call Patrick but didn't want to wake him. I got up finally, fetched my robe and slippers, headed to the kitchen, and put on a kettle for tea.

I told myself that I was being ridiculous. I couldn't wait to see him. He'd be over later to have tea with us.

All in all, things had been perfect. He came and saw us whenever he was not on assignment. Whenever we're together wherever Patrick goes, women's eyes inevitably follow; both young and old. He didn't notice.

When he's gone; it had been about 3 times already this month; I missed him something awful. He'd be gone for days at a time. Even Frankie misses him.

Tomorrow will be our one month anniversary. We planned to spend the day together; just Patrick and I. He's going to show me his home. He said he hasn't yet because he wanted it to look perfect for me-being that he's a bachelor and all. I could hardly wait to see it. I wanted to know all there was to know about this man. I'd been looking forward to it all week.

I pictured his handsome face smiling at me and began to feel sleepy again. So, I turned off the kettle and returned back to my bed and fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Everything was perfect. Well almost perfect. We saw each other everyday in between assignments. I was crazy about her...and Frankie. The more time I spent with him I couldn't help but be resentful of what Frankie's father had done to him. He's dead now, and I had to get over it same as everyone else. Spending time with Frankie was great. It's like seeing things again through the eyes of a child. 

It's been a month since our first date and as I walked up the steps to Lizzie's I felt a little apprehensive. Tomorrow is our one month anniversary and we had planned on spending the day together. Before I knew it, my plans had been changed.

I rang the doorbell and exhaled as I waited for an answer. Lizzie opened the door. God, she looks beautiful standing there in her grey sweats. She's a natural beauty, so she is.

"Patrick, hello. I wasn't expecting you until later." She smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

I handed her my "customary" single rose, feeling like a heel.

She lead me inside and I stopped her. She gave me a puzzled look.

"What's wrong, Patrick?"

"Uh, Lizzie...well…I …er," I stammered, my eyes turned down to the ground. _I hate this._

Lizzie's stance changed. All of a sudden she had hands on her hips.

"Well, go on then."

"Lizzie...about tomorrow...I-"

"For Christ's sake, Patrick, what?!" Her expression changed to that of annoyance.

"Well, Rhonda called…" I began at which Lizzie rolled her eyes, "and I've a job out in Ireland. My plane leaves at 3."

Lizzie looked as though she's restraining herself. She closed her eyes and sighed. "How long will you be gone _this_ time?"

I winced. _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned_. "5 days," I reply in a low voice, my eyes turned down again.

"Christ, Patrick!" she shouted, then came outside with me and slammed the door behind her.

"I know, Lizzie. I didn't plan this," I told her feeling the need to defend myself.

"We were supposed to go out tomorrow. It's our one month anniversary."

"I know. It's not like I want to," I told her.

Lizzie stood there, arms folded. "So then, don't."

"I have to, Lizzie."

"No, ya don't, Patrick. We hate it when you're gone. You take off at a moment's notice. Whenever Rhonda calls, you go."

"What can I say, Lizzie? This is how I make my living."

"You're smart, Patrick, do something else then," she said evenly.

This made me angry. Photography was my life. It was the thing that got me through Annabel's death. When there was nothing else, there was always my camera.

"This is me, Lizzie," I told her, my voice starting to rise. "This is what I do."

"Then can't ya do it here, Patrick?"

"We've been over this, Lizzie. Freelance pays more and I'm not going to end up as some damn wedding photographer! That's not me!" I shouted.

Lizzie looked hurt. I'd never shouted at her before and I hated myself for doing it. I really didn't want to go and she was making it harder.

"Look, Patrick, if this is going to work..." Lizzie trailed off. Tears started to form in her eyes. "Frankie and I need someone to be _here._ Not off in foreign places all over the world with God knows who doing God knows what!"

Ouch. That hurt. She didn't trust me. I thought she was over the "Rhonda" thing. I thought she knew that...well, I was going to tell her tomorrow that I loved her. I couldn't admit it then but I'd fallen in love with her that night at the beach and now...she didn't trust me. I'd never done anything to make her feel that way. For me, there was only Lizzie. Period. End of story.

My voice softened. "Ya know what I do, Lizzie," I told her quietly. "I take photographs, _that's_ what I do." She was silent, her eyes refusing to face me.

This was stupid. So I tried to embrace her but she pushed me away.

"I think ya should leave now," she said with tears in her eyes.

"Lizzie, please can we talk about this?" I pleaded.

"Please leave!" she screamed at me, her face red now and sobbing.

My heart sunk. In her state of mind I know there will be no talking about it. So, I nodded, turned, and walked away.

* * *

The doorbell rang and I curiously went to check the peephole. It's my Patrick. He's stood there holding a single rose for me. I smiled because he did this every time he sees me. My heart melted. I couldn't help but wonder why he was here. 

"Patrick, hello, I wasn't expecting you until later." I kissed him on the cheek. He looked nervous, guilty even. He handed me my rose and I put it up to my nose to smell. I grabbed his arm to lead him inside but he stopped me. "What's wrong, Patrick?" I asked him.

"Uh Lizzie...well…I…er," he stammered.

Uh oh. I had a bad feeling about this. Bits and pieces of my nightmare crept their way back into my mind like big ugly spiders. "Well, go on then," I told him. I knew it couldn't be good because of the look he had on his face.

"Lizzie, about tomorrow...I…uh."

Oh flip! What? Images of Rhonda are invading my mind. "For Christ's sake, Patrick, what?" I asked him, my tone now angry.

"Well, Rhonda called…" He said her name. _Oh God._ I rolled my eyes. "I've got an assignment in Ireland. My plane leaves at 3." He looked sad and I told myself not to scream. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"How long will you be gone _this_ time?" I asked calmly.

"5 days," he said, looking downward.

I exploded. "Christ, Patrick!" I shouted and stepped out with him, slamming my front door behind me.

"I know, Lizzie. I didn't plan this," he explained.

My heart felt heavy and my mind raced. "We were supposed to go out tomorrow. It's our one month anniversary."

"I know. It's not like I want to."

This gave me an idea. "So then, don't."

"I have to, Lizzie."

"No, you don't Patrick. We hate it when you're gone," I told him hoping hed change his mind. "You take off at a moment's notice. Whenever Rhonda calls, you go." _Stupid cow, Rhonda. Blast her and her bloody cleavage_.

"What can I say, Lizzie? This is how I make my living."

"You're smart, Patrick, do something else then." After I said it, I instantly regretted it. Patrick's face took on an angry look.

"This is me, Lizzie." He pointed to himself. "This is what I do."

"Then can't you do it here, Patrick?" To me it seemed a reasonable request.

"We've been over this, Lizzie. Freelance pays more and I'm not going to end up some damn wedding photographer! That's not me!" he shouted.

He's shouting at me and I felt like we weren't going to make it and that the best thing that ever happened to me was going to walk right out of my life.

"Look, Patrick, if this is going to work…" The tears start to come because I didn't want to think of him not being a part of my life. "Frankie and I need someone to be _here_. Not off in foreign places all over the world with God knows who doing God knows what!"

The look that he gave me just then made me want to jump off a building. I wished I hadn't said it, but a small part of me still felt this way.

His voice was low. "You know what I do, Lizzie." Then he looked me in the eye. "I take photographs, that's what I do."

I was shaking, wiping tears from my eyes. He tried to hug me but I pushed him away. I could hear the cow, Rhonda's voice in my head screaming Patrick's name. "I think ya should leave now."

"Lizzie, please can we talk about this?" he pleaded.

"Please leave!" I screamed at him. I had to go back inside. I needed to be away from him.

Then he turned and walked away.

I opened my door and slammed it shut, sobbing. My mother came and hugged me. She gave me a tissue and stroked my back. When I could finally speak coherently I asked her, "Ma, what am I going to do?"

She stepped back from me, raised her eyebrow and said, "Well if you're trying to scare the man off, Lizzie, I'd say continue what ya were doing."

"Ma?" I whined.

"Lizzie, just how many men out there like Patrick do ya think there are? Hmmm?"

"But if he cares about me, he should-"

She interrupted me. "Lizzie are ya blind? I've seen the way he looks at you and treats you."

"But…but-"

"Yer a grown woman, Lizzie, deal with it."

I looked down and wiped my eyes again. I knew she was right.

* * *

**A/N **the term** cow** in Scotland pronounced coo, is considered to be the worst insult you can call a female.

Ok. So, I'm not done yet. A couple more chapters left.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I dumped my bags on my livingroom floor. I was exhausted from the flight. These last 5 days without speaking to Lizzie have been miserable. All I could think of was her. I considered botching up the job so I could come home sooner but thought better of that. Being away from her for so long really made me think. Traveling used to be an adventure for me. Going new places, seeing new things used to excite me. Now that I'd had a taste of a different life, those things didn't matter to me anymore. I knew I had to see her. Lizzie and I were far from being over.

* * *

There was a knock at my door. I was hopeful but didn't dare get my hopes up. I desperately wanted it to be my Patrick. I wasn't even sure if I could call him that anymore. While he was away he tried to call me several times but I wouldn't speak to him. Now, I regret that. How could I have been so stupid? 

Mother answered the door for me. "Hello, Patrick. How was your trip?" she asked leading him inside.

"Fine, Ma. Just tiring, that's all." He'd taken to calling her Ma and she loved it.

She brought him into the kitchen and we stood there face to face. He smiled at me. I smiled back. Ma muttered something about groceries and left.

I gestured towards the table and chairs. "Tea?"

He looked at me with eyes so sad I mentally kicked myself. "How are you, Lizzie?"

"I'm fine...and you?"

"I missed you. So much." His voice started to shake.

How could he be so wonderful after the way I treated him? My knees felt weak. I thought I might pass out. I hadn't eaten or slept much since the day he left.

I exhaled. "I missed you too, Patrick," I told him quietly. I couldn't control the tears welling in my eyes. I began to cry.

Patrick came to me and took me into his strong arms. I had missed the way he smells, the feel of him, and the way he looked at me just now. "Shhhhhh," he soothed, stroking my hair and wiping my tears; comforting me from the inside out. "It's okay, your Patrick's here now."

How did he know about that? Who cares.

I held onto him so tight. I didn't want to ever let him go. "I'm so sorry, Patrick," I said, finally calming down.

"It's okay, Lizzie. Don't worry about it." He lifted my chin up so I would look at him. "Happy Anniversary."

I smiled as I looked up into his handsome face, and the warmth in his eyes filled me like air in a balloon. I tried to respond but before I could his lips came down on mine with a force I'd never felt from him. He parted his lips and I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. His hands caressed my back and my hair and my face. I couldn't get enough of his touch. My body was on fire. We had agreed to take it slow, but we'd waited long enough. He lifted me up into his arms and started heading towards my room but then he stopped.

I looked up questioningly at him. "Patrick?"

"Where's Frankie?"

Oh yeah. "In school," I told him.

He looked around. "Where's Ma?"

"Groceries," I replied breathlessly.

"Right, " he said then kissed me again. It was too soon before he pulled away from me. He had a serious look on his face. " Lizzie, there's something I have to tell you."

Anything, Patrick. You can tell me anything. "Yes?"

"I love ya, Lizzie Morrison and I always will."

I'd been waiting to hear that from him. Now that he'd finally said it, I felt tears forming in my eyes again. Happy tears. "I love ya too, my Patrick. Happy Anniversary," I told him, my voice full of emotion.

He smiled, kissed me again, and brought me into my bedroom, kicking the door shut behind us.

**_

* * *

A/N One chapter to go. The next chapter really is the last. _**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Author's note: Thanks to my best friend, Barb, for guiding me those first few chapters and suggesting the name 'Patrick'. Thanks so much to those who have reviewed. Please, please review whether you liked it or didn't. Any and all feedback/constructive criticisms are appreciated**.

**Epilogue**

6 months later

Wouldn't you know it? We're moving again. This time we're moving into Patrick's lovely house on the beach. It used to be his grandmother's before she passed away. It's beautiful there. Frankie is excited about all the photo opportunities he'll have since Patrick has taught him all about camera angles, lighting and focusing. Frankie even knows how to develop his own pictures! Patrick has made it now so that his assignments don't take him away from home for so long anymore. On local assignments Frankie goes to help him.

Our wedding took place at the beach at sunset. That was Frankie's idea. It wasn't a big "to do" but it was perfect. There were roses everywhere. I wore a new wedding dress, very unlike the one I wore when I married Davey. Frankie also helped me pick it out.

Patrick looked so handsome in his tuxedo. My knight had finally found me and rescued me. I remember thinking how lucky Frankie and I were to have him.

Marie was my maid of honor and Allie was Patrick's groomsman. Frankie gave me away. My soon looked like such a handsome young man in his tuxedo. Ma cried, of course. I think most of all she was relieved that Frankie and I would be taken care of. Ma's moving with us, of course. She's looking forward to tormenting a certain neighbor already.

Four months ago, for Frankie's 10th birthday, we had a small gathering at Patrick's house. Catriona was there too. That day Frankie surprised me; he surprised all of us. He spoke...to me, to Patrick and Ma, to all of us while he signed. We were all so proud of him. Catriona was beaming. Over the months he has become clearer in his speaking and doesn't write down what he has to say anymore. We've found that he has quite a lot to say. He is happier this way.

Patrick and I are in love and happy. Most importantly we are a family now. After we settle into the house, we plan to start trying to have a baby. Patrick's always wanted a girl. Frankie really likes the idea of being an older brother. Patrick is a wonderful father. He is so patient and kind. I count my blessings everyday. I don't honestly know what I did to deserve this man. I thank God for sending him to me and Marie for putting us together.

Right. Marie and Allie plan to be married in 3 months. They are in love and very happy. They promise to come visit often.

I unwrapped a picture frame wrapped in newspaper. It was a picture of the three of us making silly faces. I recalled everything that has led up to this point. It made me smile. Frankie told me once that if you believe in your dreams enough, they would come true. How right he was.

The End

* * *

A/N: If you haven't already come check out some other paths Patrick's life has taken. "The Letter" begins where Patrick writes to Frankie and "The One" takes place inside the movie prior to Lizzie and Patrick's meeting. Hope you enjoyed and happy reading:) 


End file.
